Um Breve Momento
by Decadenc
Summary: Akabane aparece de repente na casa de Ban, querendo saber de Ginji, que está hospitalizado. Mas, será que é só isso mesmo que ele quer? Será que ele vai conseguir o que quer? Talvez sim... Talvez não.


_Um breve momento._

Abriu a porta do apartamento e tomou um leve susto, mas não demonstrou, é claro. Encontrou sentado num dos sofás de sua sala, nada mais, nada menos, que seu, como podemos dizer, inimigo.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - Disse sem demonstrar realmente um interesse.

- Midou, Ban. Vim saber como Ginji está passando. - Respondeu.

Em um dos últimos trabalhos, Ginji enfrentara alguém com mais capacidade que ele. Claro, fora do Mugenjou, afinal, todos sabem que lá, lugar de origem de Ginji, o Imperador dos Raios era invencível.

- Aah, desde quando você se importa, Kuroudo? - Perguntou sentando-se no sofá desinteressado, e acendendo um cigarro.

- Vai morrer cedo desse jeito, Midou. - Disse tranquilamente, dando seu típico meio sorriso.

- Não me importo. Então?

- Ah, você sabe. Seu parceiro não pode morrer. Não até que eu o derrote.

- Ainda insiste nessa idéia, Kuroudo?

- Sempre. Você e o Ginji são pessoas interessantes. - Disse. - E também vou derrotar você, Midou, Ban. Não sei quando, mas vou. - Disse sorrindo e olhando fixamente para Ban.

- Haha! Posso deixar você tentar, vai ser um prazer, Kuroudo.

- Digo o mesmo. - Sorriu, tranquilo.

- Então, já que não tem mais nada a fazer aqui, pode sair. Tenho coisas a fazer.

- Direto como sempre, nao é, Ban?

- Sempre. - Disse olhando por cima de seus óculos redondos e virou-se para sair da sala.

- Poderia pelo menos fazer a gentileza de me levar até a porta. Sabe, é bom ser gentil ás vezes, não acha, Midou?

Fitou-o por cima de seus óculos pensando em que Kuroudo poderia querer indo até lá, realmente. Não tinha motivos, não se importava realmente com Ginji, ou com ele, era o que pensava.

- Tudo bem. - Disse, por fim.

Caminharam em silêncio até a porta. Ban a abriu e olhou Kuroudo.

- Bom, volto aqui outra vez, quero saber realmente sobre Ginji. Você sabe, ele não pode morrer, não até ... - Disse Kuroudo, quando foi interrompido.

- ... Até que você o derrote. Já sei, já sei. - Retrucou Ban.

- É, isso mesmo. - Deu um leve sorriso. - Aliás, Midou... ?

- O qu... - Tentou responder, mas havia sido calado com um beijo. Arregalou os olhos. Em que Kuroudo poderia estar pensando ao fazer aquilo? Ele era louco ou o que? Bom, mesmo sem ter as respostas que necessitava, se entregou ao beijo.

Kuroudo não podia acreditar. Sabe, sempre se pegara pensando em Ban. De um jeito, um pouco diferente de só querer derrotá-lo. O queria para si. De um jeito especial. Talvez agora com Ginji no hospital, finalmente havia conseguido o que queria. Bom, para ele era isso que estava acontecendo. Havia conseguido o que queria, e até que não fora tão difícil.

Adentrou mais a língua na boca do outro, a fim de aprofundar mais o beijo. Movimento que Ban permitiu, sem pestanejar. Sentia cada pêlo de seu corpo se arrepiando a cada movimento da língua de Ban. Se entregava ao beijo, assim como a Ban, cada vez mais.

Seu pensamento foi cortado apenas pela mão quente e macia de ban, que deslizou por sua nuca, indo até seu ombros e apertando de leve, o que fez Akabane arfar levemente. Ban o pressionou mais contra si, roçando seus membros já meio duros, fazendo Kuroudo quase perder o controle de si. Akabane sentiu as mãos do outro passearem levemente por seu peito, para começar a tirar seu sobretudo negro. Suas mãos passavam levemente pelas costas do outro.

- Akabane... - Disse Ban, em um leve gemido, na orelha do outro, o que provocou um grande arrepio no outro. Desceu a boca de sua orelha, até seu pescoço, lambendo e mordendo a pele branca do outro, fazendo o outro gemer baixo. Levou suas mãos até a gravata do outro e a tirou, foi descendo levemente a mão pela barriga do outro e começou a acariciar, enfiando a mão por baixo de sua blusa branca, e a levantando, para tirá-la por completo.

- M-midou. - Gemeu. Sentia cada poro de seu corpo quente, extasiado, queimando de prazer que o outro proporcionava, e isso se refletia em seu membro duro, que já fazia um grande volume sob suas calças.

Ban respondeu ao gemido, descendo os beijos pelo seu pescoço, parando em seus mamilos, chupando, e lambendo cada um deles, dando leves mordidas, que faziam Akabane arder em prazer, interna e externamente.

- B-ban... V-vai... Desce... - Gemeu Kuroudo.

Ban apenas obedeceu, descendo seus beijos pela barriga do outro, dando leves mordida, e parou no cós da calça do outro. Tirou o cinto de Akabane, o mais tranquilamente possível, e fitou o outro. Akabane estava de olhos fechados, apenas se deliciando com os toques tão íntimos do outro, mas os abriu, ao perceber que o outro havia parado.

- B-ban, continua... - Disse fechando os olhos novamente.

Ban apenas respondeu apertando e massageando o membro rijo de Kuroudo, fazendo-o gemer.

- Quer que eu chupe? - Perguntou, fitando fixamente Akabane, com uma cara de safado que fez Akabane estremecer.

- Q-quero. - Disse, quase implorando.

Ban abriu o zíper da calça de Kuroudo, e foi descendo lentamente, para logo ver a boxer também preta, que o outro usava. Apenas a tirou e começou a chupar o outro, sem a menor cerimônia, fazendo o outro gemer alto.

-M-midou... M-mais rápido. - Pediu.

Ban aumentou a velocidade, ciente de que Akabane já estava muito excitado, e prestes a chegar ao ápice.

Akabane sentia que a qualquer minuto explodiria, tamanho o prazer que a boca de Ban o provocava. Gemia alto, e puxava os cabelos de Ban, como se o estivesse guiando cada vez, mais e mais rápido. Seu corpo já estava chegando ao limite do prazer, quando gemeu pela última vez.

-B-ban... - Disse ao chegar ao ápice e se desmanchar dentro da boca de Ban.

Ainda estava se recuperando do acontecido. Nem bem havio o feito, Ban o chamou.

- Kuroudo? - Levantou-se e chamou pelo outro.

- Sim? - Ao dizer isso viu-se "sendo levado" há alguns minutos atrás. Estava na porta, parado, olhando para Ban, exatamente como estava há pouquíssimo tempo atrás.

Akabane olhou pra baixo, e viu-se ainda vestido, com membro duro, e suas calças molhadas.

- Um minuto. - Disse Ban, o olhando por detrás dos óculos.

Akabane deu seu típico leve sorriso.

- Você é realmente uma pessoa interessante, Midou, Ban. - Disse sorrindo e segurou a aba do chapéu como de costume. - Nos vemos por aí.

Ban apenas o fitou, e sorriu de leve.


End file.
